


Batman Doesn’t Smile

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics), Batwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Batman!Duke, CEO!Luke, Desk Sex, Identity Porn, It’s not arrogance if you can back it up, Kinda, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: After Batman saves FoxTech CEO Luke Fox from a kidnapping attempt, shoptalk leads to more.





	Batman Doesn’t Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Their names rhyme. There’s nothing I can do about it. 
> 
> I hope they’re characterization is accurate. Neither of them are in much so... sorry if it isn’t.
> 
> If you read “Duck” instead of “Duke” it was not intentional. It wasn’t even autocorrect. I just could not stop typing “Duck” no matter how many times I wrote it. I’ve edited for this specific error like four times. I think I got them all but, you never know.

“Why would you say I’m not the real Batman? I mean, what gave you that impression? I knocked your buddies out in under twenty seconds, in the dark, with batarangs and fists. That’s pretty Batman-y.”

Three of the would-be kidnappers lie strewn across the expansive office while the two still standing, freshly disarmed and no longer a threat, exchange sheepish glances and stumble over a weak explanation of “you’re too chatty” muttered under their breath.

Luke snickers louder from behind his big, modern glass desk. He hadn’t even bothered to move, didn’t even pretend to be a frightened CEO and fake-cower in the corner. He just sat back in the ergonomically perfect chair he had designed and watched the show.

Even when the lights conveniently went out, Duke is pretty sure Luke managed to see everything.

“Are you sure?” Duke asks with obviously false sincerity, “I didn’t say anything until the end when I told you to drop your weapons. I’ve got the symbol, the tech, the moves. Maybe my cowl is the wrong shape?”

He can’t help the amused smile that tugs up on his lips as the crooks turn red when he purposefully draws their attention to the only spot where his skin is exposed, and their gazes quickly drop to the floor. Since officially accepting the mantle Batman from Bruce a few months ago, he’s had a lot of fun at the expense of Gotham’s criminal element when they can’t resist commenting.

“Just cuff us, man,” one of them finally huffs.

There’s a snort of laughter from the other side of the office while Duke takes out the handcuffs and starts restraining the kidnappers, the buzz on his belt letting him know the police are on their way up.

“I’m just screwing with you guys,” he says playfully, “I know it’s because of my dazzling smile.”

This time it’s one of the crooks who gives an amused snort just as the police make their entrance.

It takes another hour, give or take, for GCPD to gather evidence and take statements. Then he’s finally alone with Luke.

“You asshole,” he snaps as the door closes behind him, “Why’d you kill the lights?”

Luke doesn’t even look up as Duke approaches, just keeps typing away at the keyboard projected onto the glass. “Needed to test the new bat signal.”

Rolling his eyes, Duke walks around the desk and leans back against it. “You need to stop calling it that. There’s already a bat signal. It’s gonna get confusing.”

With a great, exaggerated sigh Luke pushes away from the desk and moves to stand in front of him, crowding his space. The older man is leaner than him but managed to stay a couple inches taller even after Duke hit his growth spurt. If anyone could see them it would be quite the sight, FoxTech founder and CEO in his expensive, delicate grey three-piece, sans jacket, sleeves of his lavender button-down rolled up to his elbows, peering down at Batman’s bulk from behind rectangular glasses with narrow black frames on the top, plush lips quirked up in a cocky smirk.

No matter how many times Duke gets caught in that gaze, he can’t help but marvel at how easy it is to lose himself in the rich cinnamon brown with shimmering streaks of honey-gold bursting from behind pupils that never fail to widen when they look at him in return.

Luke has always made him melt. And the smug bastard knows it.

“What would you prefer to call it?” Luke asks, letting one hand hook loosely on one of the compartments that circle his hips (replacing the removable utility belt of the old batsuit), and tapping the big, yellow, bat emblazoned across the breadth of Duke’s chest. It’s a clever piece of tech Luke has invented for him. Since his powers need light to work and Batman so often operates in the darkness (though less now than when his predecessor wore the cowl), Luke had built a device that releases a hard light projection of the emblem to hover over the scene and chase away the dense Gotham shadows.

It has a lot of similarities to the way a Green Lantern ring works. The fact that Luke could have very likely figured out what made those things tick and included it in his arsenal, kind of terrifies Duke. The CEO’s brilliance and ego could easily have him becoming the next Lex Luther without an insane grudge against an invincible alien to hold him back.

And yet, that fine line Luke so effortlessly straddles excites Duke.

“I don’t know,” he answers, already losing his breath with the with every lost inch of the quickly dwindling space between them, “The… bat light, maybe?”

They both cringe. Luke laughs while Duke mutters, “Ok, maybe not that,” and leans into him a little.

Luke’s hands are rough from working on his projects and his time as Batwing, but they’re big and warm when they cup both sides of Duke’s face and tip his head back. Luke’s lips brush against his own when he speaks.

“All right, I’ll think of something.”

Duke has just enough time to think that’s crap, the other man is just going to keep calling it the ‘bat signal’ until Duke drops the subject entirely. Then Luke’s tongue is pushing its way into his mouth and all other thoughts disappear.

The way Luke kisses makes him lightheaded. It’d be insistent bordering on pushy and entitled if Duke didn’t give in to it so early. He can’t help the way his hips twitch toward the friction offered by the body in front of him as just the thought of Luke’s hands on him has him straining in his built-in cup in moments.

But Luke pulls away, even as his body presses closer, and it doesn’t matter that they’ve been together for years now, the quiet whimper that escapes at the loss of those lips still embarrasses Duke.

“You know,” Luke says low and dark, amusement tinging the jagged edges of his tone, one hand traveling down Duke’s throat, across his chest, past his abs, “You’ve been Batman for a few months now. I’ve made you the best suit in the world. But we haven’t had the chance to test my favorite feature yet.”

Swallowing hard, Duke grabs hold of the champagne colored tie tucked into Luke’s vest in an attempt to ground himself. Trust the CEO to get him all hot and bothered just to back off for some shoptalk.

“What feature would that be?” He responds, grateful for the cowl and lenses that hide the fact he can’t meet those eyes just yet, even if he can’t hide the way his voice cracks.

“This.”

Luke’s smirk is somehow dangerous and playful as the thumb of his wandering hand starts pressing into a spot just in from the jut of Duke’s right hip.

There’s a soft electronic beep as the spot briefly illuminates blue. Then, suddenly, the lightweight, armored, bottom half of his suit, tailored for his measurements to fit snugly in place, is loose and baggy and sagging down to his thighs before he can gasp and scramble to pull it back up. He didn’t even know the bottoms detached. He’s always stepped into the whole getup and sealed it up the back.

With reflexes still sharp despite now having spent years retired from vigilante work, Luke snags his wrists and pins them to the desk, leaning forward to nip at Duke’s ear and whisper, “It’s criminal that I haven’t fucked you in this costume yet, baby. After all the work I put into making you easily accessible.”

“Jesus—how easily accessible?” Duke hisses as Luke maneuvers his arms behind his back so that the older man can hold both wrists in one hand while the other jerks down his briefs. If it’s too easy, then it could make patrols and fights a little… awkward.

A calloused hand wraps around his already stiff member and slowly, teasingly, starts to move.

He can feel Luke grin against the skin of his neck. “My thumbprint is the only thing that can open the suit like this. I’m the only one who can get in your pants.”

The hand leaves his cock and fishes for something in one of the smaller compartments that make up the suit’s utility belt. Duke squirms in the hold even though he could easily break it if he wanted. The knowledge that his partner knows this uniform better than he does, has purposefully built in secrets that Duke knows nothing about, is driving him crazy. In a good way.

Abruptly, the lights go out again.

“Can’t have you seeing what comes next now, can we?”

There are multiple ways he could cheat. Obviously, he could use the ‘bat signal’ which would give him a kind of karmic pleasure, using Luke’s brilliant invention to circumvent his wishes. Or he could use the ambient light from the city glittering just beyond the giant glass window. It wouldn’t be perfect, like watching standard def after years of 8k, but it would serve his purposes. He could even use the daylight reserves he had learned he could store in his retinas and watch the future play out without a primary source at all. Though that was usually a last resort, out-of-options, choice. It always left him feeling exhausted with a splitting headache. Instead, he squeezes his eyes closed.

Besides, he thinks, gasping as a warm, wet pressure envelops his entire length in one motion, he wants to be surprised.

He hadn’t even felt Luke move. His wrists are still trapped tightly in Luke’s big palm as the man’s mouth swallows him down, throat constricting and releasing in a way that has Duke’s eyes rolling back.

It only lasts a couple minute but it feels longer. Duke has just stopped wondering how Luke plans to keep what must be an uncomfortable position for as long as it will take for him to get off, giving in to the glorious slick slide between hollowed out cheeks, when the asshole pulls off him with a wet pop and kisses the tip before straightening and trapping Duke’s frustrated growl in his mouth.

“No way, babe. This is my first time fucking Batman. The Dark Knight either comes on my cock alone, or not at all.”

“You’re a—agh—you’re a real bastard sometimes you know that?” He snaps back as firmly as he can with a single, slick finger breaching him so shallowly, only to the first knuckle, that the building heat and frustrating lack of friction is stealing his breath.

“I do,” Luke rumbles, between sucking on his throat, “And I know you like that about me.”

The finger slips in all the way, curls just right making Duke muffle a shout in Luke’s shoulder and cutting off his retort. Within moments, it’s joined by a second.

Luke starts with slow, deliberate pumps of his hand and steadily increases the pace. When he finally adds a third finger, he’s moving so vigorously he has to tighten his grip on Duke’s wrists and press the tangle of hands to the small of Duke’s back to hold him steady. Luke keeps at him until Duke is muttering broken syllables and trying to meet each drive of those rough fingers in desperation for more.

He’s shaking with need. The way Luke’s hand spears into him, fingers twisted together and prodding at his prostate on every fourth or fifth thrust, the way they spread wide on every second or sixth retreat… he’s at the edge and Luke is a master at keeping him there.

“Luke—fuck—come on,” he whines breathlessly, after way too long. He manages to sit up enough to lean in close and play his trump card. “Please, Dr. Fox… god, I need to feel you inside me… now!”

The last word is a command in what amounts to his Batman voice, not quite as forceful or authoritative as Bruce’s had been, not yet anyway, but it’s deeper and that makes up for enough that it does the trick most of the time.

He knows when Luke finally, blessedly, shoves into him and starts thrusting, that it’s not because he ‘ordered’ him. The CEO is as stubborn as any Bat and is likely to do the opposite of a hard order, just to prove he can do something whatever way he wants with some flippant but annoyingly true comment like “It’s not arrogance if you can back it up”.

No, it’s because the order reminded Luke that he’s with Batman, something everyone and their grandmothers fantasize about, and it’s already difficult enough for him to resist indulging Duke when he strokes the older man’s ego by using his title.

After a few minutes, Luke lets go of his wrists in favor of circling his arms around his waist and holding him close. Duke throws his own round Luke’s shoulders and attacks his lover’s mouth as he’s tipped back onto the desk.

Their kisses are as rough and messy as the increasingly erratic drive of Luke’s hips. And soon, the man above him is breaking away from the lock of their lips, his forehead lightly resting against Duke’s, quick puffs of air escaping parted lips to cool the sweat on Duke’s face.

The familiar warmth of his partner’s seed fills him, and the heat spreads out from there. It tingles in his spine, pools in his belly, and tightens in his groin, until he follows with his own release, ruining whatever expensive fabric Luke’s suit is made of.

They stay like that for long minutes; wrapped up in each other. Then Luke hooks his fingers under the cowl and pulls it back so that he can pepper little chaste kisses all over Duke’s face; his eyes and nose and forehead.

When he stops, he rests his head against the bat on Duke’s chest as Duke strokes his nape and shoulders with a gentle caress.

They’re quiet, just basking as they catch their breath.

Of course, it’s Luke who breaks the spell.

“How ‘bout the ‘bat lantern’?” he asks, only moving to tap the emblem. “I reverse engineered Lantern Corps tech to give it life and shaped it like a bat instead of a ridiculous ring.”

Duke blinks in surprise. “Oh. Uh… I like it. Makes sense.”

“You didn’t think I’d change the name, did you?”

He takes a moment to consider the angles before he answers.

“I don’t think you did. I think you always wanted to call it a ‘bat lantern’ and annoying me with ‘bat signal’ was your idea of a joke.”

Luke pushes himself up on an elbow to grin down at him. “You know me so well.”

They get themselves put back together. Turns out Luke is the only one who can put the bottoms back the way they’re supposed to be. Which is an oversight he assures him he’ll correct soon, as he hides the stain Duke put on his vest with his coat.

Duke heads for the balcony as Luke makes his way to his private elevator.

“It was a lame joke, by the way,” he teases as the doors close, not giving Luke the chance to reply.

A few minutes late, after he drops to the street to interfere in a mugging, a message pops up on his HUD.

It was hilarious, and you’ll pay for thinking otherwise when you get home.

Duke grins, barely noticing when the two thieves shrink back away from him and throw each other worried, puzzled looks.

Maybe he can cut his patrol short tonight.


End file.
